


remembering

by afluffykiwi



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Angst, Bethany and Carver Hawke Live, Diplomatic Hawke, Drinking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 10:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10275776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afluffykiwi/pseuds/afluffykiwi
Summary: at the hanged man, merrill askes a question that opens hawke's pandoras box





	

A night in the Hanged Man was the perfect way to relax after a long day of righting wrongs in turbulent Kirkwall. Well, it wasn’t really all that relaxing with the occasional drunken brawls. And every time she had to step in when an argument between Anders and Fenris, or Anders and Fenris against Merrill, got out of hand. Or between Anders and Carver. Maker, her friends fought too much. Regardless, there were more fun times than bad.

The day had been rough enough to drive her to nursing a tankard, grimacing after every sip. 

“Ugh. This is awful.” She muttered, eyes narrowed as she slumped to the side. Against someone. 

“It’s an acquired taste, Hawke.” Varric hummed from her other side. 

She was nudged into an upright position, and she turned her head to squint at the offender. Carver shot her an unimpressed look, turning back to the game of Wicked Grace she had opted out of. Both Bethany and Carver were playing, they didn’t need another one of the family to lose all of their coin. She slumped against Varric’s side instead, hissed when it jolted her bad arm, and resettled until she was comfortable. Varric opened his mouth to make a quip, but Merrill beat him to it.

“Hawke, I’ve always wondered. What’s wrong with your side? Were you in an accident?”

She froze and was just barely aware of her siblings similar state of shock. 

“Merrill-” Aveline started, voice tight.

“No, no. It’s alright.” She swallowed, the buzz she’d nurtured gone. She sat up and set her tankard down, reaching up to rub at her shoulder.

“Was that the wrong thing to ask? I’m sorry.”

“It wasn’t,” She smiled, tightly. “It was an accident. Well. No. I wasn’t born like this.”

“Sister-”

“I might as well tell the story.” She shrugged. “It happened while we were fleeing Lothering. Have any of you seen an ogre? Aside from my dearest siblings. And Aveline.”

“I… I have.” Anders spoke up, a tight expression on his face.

Hawke nodded, slowly. “They’re very good at squashing things. Especially mages that can’t fight for shit.”

“Then why’d you do it?” Carver snapped, turning to look at her. “You knew you couldn’t fight it. You knew you’d get hurt. So why.”

“I couldn’t just stand aside while you fought it. I thought that at least I could distract it. I thought that I could keep myself alive,” She gestured at herself. “And I did. It didn’t kill any of us.”

“We thought you were dead.”

“I did too, but I’m not. So who cares.” She sat fuming for half a minute before she sighed. “I think I need to go home. Sleep this mood off.”

“I’ll go with you.” Bethany said, standing and helping her up. 

“Let this be a lesson to everyone-- don’t let me drink. I’m a downer.” She huffed, grabbing her staff.

“Noted, Hawke.” Isabela said, one hand rubbing at Merrill’s shoulder. 

Merrill looked terribly guilt ridden. Hawke flashed her a slight smile, and resolved to really make it up to her later on. Not now though. Now, sleep.


End file.
